Os Olhos Negros da Morte
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Seu tempo acabou, sua morte chegou. •/• Ficlet no pov do Dumbledore.


— Severus...

**Dez**

A morte comprimia meus dedos. Subia pelas minhas mãos e pés. Minhas pernas estavam fracas. Sentia o tempo derreter-se ao meu redor e escorrer pelo meu longo cabelo prateado para fora de mim, para longe, para a escuridão.

Severus examinou toda a cena antes mesmo que a porta se fechasse atrás de si e postou seus olhos negros em mim.

**Nove**

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, eu estava suplicando. Ele conseguira chegar a tempo de impedir Draco de matar-me, mas seus olhos não me traziam boas notícias.

Seus olhos eram vórtices. Por mais que ele tentasse esconder seus sentimentos, para mim seria simples descobri-los — era só examinar com cuidado seus olhos. A escuridão neles era muito diferente da que me rodeava. Diferente daquele negrume sepulcral e fúnebre, daquele agouro de morte. A escuridão que me cercava era a ausência, o preto de seus olhos era a mistura.

**Oito**

Ódio e repugnância. Sua face mostrava ódio e repugnância e seus olhos também. Neles eu podia ver tudo o que passáramos juntos. Desde a primeira vez, quando ele espiara a visão de Sibila.

Aquela, em cima da torre, seria a última.

Não havia relógios, mas eu sentia o (meu) tempo passar. Segundo por segundo. Na hora da morte, pode-se pensar mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, como se o cérebro percebesse que não tinha problema usá-lo de mais — já que não seria usado _nunca_ mais.

Na hora da morte, o tempo se expande.

**Sete**

Seus olhos tremiam. Ele erguia a varinha firmemente, no entanto. Aleto e Amico estavam encolhidos a um canto. Draco ainda tinha a mão erguida e trêmula. Fenrir estava impassível.

**Seis**

Fazia-se a Seleção muito cedo — e quem me dera ficar vivo por mais tempo para mudar isso. Severus era de longe o mais corajoso ali, talvez perdendo apenas para Harry, duro como uma estátua quebrada, escorado nas ameias.

O feitiço o protegia de sua coragem.

Mas a questão era que Severus Snape era centenas de vezes mais corajoso que seus outros colegas sonserinos. A única parte do seu corpo que tremia, que parecia vacilar, eram os olhos.

Ele não estava nem um pouco confortável com o fato de o meu tempo estar indo embora — eu podia contá-lo com os dedos de uma só mão —, de minha morte aproximar-se.

Mas ele sabia que era viria de um jeito ou de outro.

— Severus... por favor...

**Cinco**

Para uma mente bem organizada, a morte é apenas a próxima grande aventura. Era em que eu acreditava. Minha barriga se revirava, minhas mãos tremiam, e eu esperava que fosse de excitação, expectativa. O que viria depois? Há tempo depois do fim do tempo?

E mesmo ali, nos meus últimos segundos, a curiosidade atacou minha mente — talvez pela última vez. Num rápido lampejo eu quis que Severus terminasse logo com aquilo. Que eu fosse logo embora. Que morresse.

Severus ergueu sua varinha mais alto. Ergueu seus olhos também. Bem em direção ao meu peito.

**Quatro**

Minha mente estava lenta, e dessa vez não era efeito da expansão do tempo. Se ele não acabasse logo com aquilo, a maldição em meu braço acabaria.

A mistura de sentimentos em seus olhos parou por um ínfimo instante. Decisão.

**Três**

Pude sentir as palavras se formando antes que elas viessem à boca. Ele tinha que realmente querer me matar. Ele tinha que desejar aquilo. Seria difícil, mas não impossível, eu esperava.

Olhei em seus olhos uma última vez. Memórias, rancor, culpa, mágoa, medo, angústia, concentração, raiva, preocupação. Severus era capaz de sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos não sabiam que cor mostrar. Os olhos negros eram a mistura de tudo aquilo e outras coisas tão rápidas e pequenas que nem eram perceptíveis.

Ele respirou fundo. Todo o tempo se desfez naquele ato. O peso do que aquilo significava quase era demais para a minha mente entorpecida.

Morte.

**Dois**

— _Avada_

Draco finalmente baixara o braço. Aleto balançava a perna, impaciente, e Amico olhava a todo o momento por detrás do ombro. Fenrir Greyback abriu um sorriso quando a luz verde começou a se formar na ponta da varinha de Severus.

Eu nunca soube o que Harry pensou naquele momento.

**Um**

— _Kedavra_.

A morte chegou a mim como um susto. É como um tapete sendo puxado debaixo dos seus pés. Se antes a escuridão se arrastava pelo meu corpo lentamente, no momento em que a luz verde me atingiu, todo o mundo desabou. Rostos, sentimentos, luzes, cores — e então nada.

O último lampejo dos olhos de Severus que consegui captar antes de morrer foi algo que eu nunca vira antes. O preto cheio de significados dera lugar ao vácuo. A escuridão completa. O rosto transmitia dor — os olhos não transmitiam nada.

E nos meus últimos milissegundos de consciência, flutuando para fora da torre, eu pensei que talvez o tempo e a morte fossem apenas dois bons amigos, ou dois amantes.

Coisa que não se percebe, ou não se quer perceber enquanto se vive — durante a vida inteira, o tempo corre para os braços da morte.

**X**

**Uma das minhas partes preferidas de HP para serem exploradas em fics, fato. Fiz uma no pov do Snape, agora no pov do Dumbledore.**

**Até gostei dessa. Hmm Hmm.**

**Boa sorte pra mim.**

**Obrigado, Morg, por betar (L).**

**Fic para o IV Challenge de Morte, tema morte, subtema tempo, item olhos.**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


End file.
